


Long Distance

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension-Hopping Rose, F/M, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Poetry, she misses her doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose doesn't regret a moment of her time with the Doctor, and she's doing all she can to get back to him.*a ten/rose poem*





	Long Distance

Given the chance, I’d do it all again.

 

Every bit.

 

I mean, I’d do my best

to make sure the lever

was locked in place…

but even if I couldn’t

change that bit, I’d still

do it all again.

My time with you--

aside from giving me

love,

giving me

_you--_

it made me who I am.

Not better than before,

and not worse;

just different.

 

I’m not who I used to be.

 

I can just about hear your voice:

_ No regrets, Rose Tyler. _

_ Look forward, not back. _

 

And that’s what I’m doing, isn’t it?

Looking forward?

Doing everything I can to find you again?

Mum thinks I’m living in the past,

but I’ve convinced Pete and Mickey

that we need you to save us.

There’s too much at risk

to just let things go on as they are.

 

I’ve been so close

with the dimension cannon.

Like that time I was on earth

and those little white aliens

were all floated up to their spaceship?

I  _ know _ you were nearby.

You couldn’t have missed that.

But I missed you.

 

I had to get my own flat.

If Mum knew how often

I cry myself to sleep...

 

I’ve run into you a few times.

Past you. You weren’t  _ my _ Doctor...not yet.

It’s so strange, to see you

look at me without  _ seeing _ me.

And you!

You were so different before the Time War!

Less...shadowed.

But also the same.

And with some very questionable

fashion sense. Honestly, Doctor.

When I find you

( _I’m close, I have to be close,_

_please tell me I’m close_ )

I want to hear all about the celery.

 

I don’t know why I’m talking to you.

I don’t know why I do this every night.

 

I know you can’t hear me.

 

But I miss you, my Doctor.

I still want to talk to you

before I fall asleep.

 

Will you answer in my dreams?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 12 | prompt: ten x rose and regret


End file.
